


For Gabriel

by LadyTamyra



Series: Reaper76 Week [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Major Character Injury, i really like making these two suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTamyra/pseuds/LadyTamyra
Summary: It was almost peaceful really, the noise of traffic silenced and a soft piano drifting over the still smoking ruins of the once proud Overwatch Headquarters.For Reaper76 Week, prompt "Over The Airwaves" Voice/Music





	

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I had this written for a while now actually so I can post it today. Gonna catch up on the other two days as soon as I can. Title inspired by the "für Elise/For Elise" by Ludwig van Beethoven. I didnt have this piece in mind while writing but it kinda works i guess. Also not beta'ed. Have fun!

 

It was almost peaceful really, the noise of traffic silenced and a soft piano drifting over the still smoking ruins of the once proud Overwatch Headquarters. The groans and screams of pain have ebbed away after hours of searching and rescuing. But despite the effort, not everyone had been found, dozens of people still missing, buried under tons of steel and concrete. 

Jack slowly opened his eyes, but it didn't help much. Darkness surrounded him. 

“Gabe?” he called out, voice rough from the smoke. No reply.

Jack tried to remember what happened to get them in this position. He had called Gabriel into his office because of all the leaked Blackwatch reports and they had an argument. Again. They had so many in the last two years, barely talking without it ending in another fight. Jack lightly shook his head as if that helped to get rid of the bad memories. He had to concentrate. They fought, and then? What happened then?

Sightless blue eyes widened slightly as he remembered. There had been a loud detonation and the entire building shook down to its very foundation. 

The noise level outside the Strike-Commander office immediately rose as people tried to leave the building. Jack had hit the alarm button, everything suddenly bathed in red as the sirens started blaring. The two commanders had stared at each other for a moment, surprised and unbelieving -  _ the HQ is actually under attack no one ever suspected something like this happening -  _ before another explosion rocked the building. And another. And another. Gabriel and Jack got thrown to the floor with the last explosion being a lot closer than the others. 

The last thing Jack remembered before falling unconscious was an even louder -  _ nearer  _ \- explosion and Gabriel trying to reach him while screaming his name.

“Gabriel?” Jack tried again but as before, no answer could be heard. Only the soft music that was still faintly drifting in the air, someone had listened to it in their room before the explosion went off and even now the radio played the same song on loop.

Only now did the pain register. His entire face felt as if it was on fire. Fumbling, the blonde searched for a biotic field canister that should be strapped onto his uniform. Upon locating the canister, it didn't take long to activate, muscle memory helping out where his sight failed him. 

The soft yellow glow lit up the area. He could feel the warmth coursing through his body, knitting together what was broken. But the soft yellow glow that normally accompanied this feeling did not help Jack a lot. While it was a bit brighter now, he could only see blurry shapes. The blonde didn't have the time to worry about this fact though as just a meter away he could see a vaguely human shaped shadow. 

“Gabriel?” this time the question was quiet, unsure. Carefully Jack moved towards the other man, keeping within the healing radius of his biotic field. As his sight still didn't get better, the blonde reached out towards where he thought Gabriel's face was. When his fingers finally touched something, it's was only cold skin.

“No” he whispered, slowly moving closer. This near he could see that it was indeed Gabriel, eyes closed and very still. 

“Gabe, come on, wake up we gotta get out of here. Please, wake up, I can't carry you right now, please.” nearly sobbing, Jack pleaded with Gabriel but no reaction. It looked like he was sleeping peacefully. Moving Gabriel's head into his lap, Jack finally noticed the extra shape that should be there, protruding from somewhere around Gabriel's stomach. Leaning forward, Jack reached for the shape until his finger touched a cold surface. Tracing along, Jack realised it was a metal beam, probably once supporting the building that was now in crumbles around them. Only when he realised that the beam actually went through Gabriel's stomach did he notice the wetness seeping through his trousers. Pulling his hand back from the metal as if burned he touched the ground and brought his fingers up to his eyes. This close he could see that it was red. Blood. Jack was sitting in a big puddle of blood, blood that had no right being outside of Gabriel's body. 

“Gabe no, please, don't do this to me, come one, no please”

Tears streaming down his face, burning in the not quite closed wounds, he laid his head on Gabriel's chest, trying to hear his heartbeat. But nothing. Once his heartbeat had been Jack's favourite lullaby, often laying on Gabe just to hear it beating strong and rhythmic. And now it had stopped.

The biotic field started flickering as it had nearly depleted its energy charge, but Jack took no notice, too lost in his own mind with old memories and the painful truth that he was utterly alone.

When the cold finally started seeping into his bones, no longer held back by a warm biotic glow, Jack shakily got up. He didn't want to do anything but lie with Gabriel but he hasn't find out what had happened. Gabe had talked about a corruption for a while, back when they were still good but Jack hadn't listened to him. Maybe now, even though it was too late, he should start to listen. And so he made his way out of the ruins and away from the hustle and bustle of the medical tents he could hear when he wandered too close to them by accident. 

All the while, there was still a soft piano playing for as long as the little radio had charge. 


End file.
